1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device, more particularly to one which is used for locking a steering wheel of a car so that the car can not be driven away even if an intruder can break open the door and gets into the car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional locking device for locking a steering wheel of a car is shown to comprise an elongated lock casing (11) having a blind bore (not number) extending longitudinally along the axis thereof. The elongated lock casing (11) has a first hook portion (14) formed thereon to hook with a first section of the steering wheel (17). An elongated rod (12), which has a plurality of annular grooves (121) formed thereon along a longitudinal axis, is inserted into the blind bore of the elongated lock casing (11). A free end of the elongated rod (12) with a second hook portion (15) extends out of the blind bore to hook with a second section of the steering wheel (17). Since a locking means (13) including a locking bolt is provided in the elongated locking casing (11), the locking bolt extends into one of the annular grooves (121) thus locking the steering wheel as illustrated in FIG. 2.
A drawback of the above-mentioned locking device is that the first hooking portion (14) welded on the elongated lock casing (11) can be easily broken by a long pipe (18) sleeved thereon and when turned as shown in FIG. 2.